User talk:Midori Margatroid
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Koa-Devil page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Jenngra505 (Talk) 03:03, May 11, 2012 hi All posts should be signed in, or else I'll ignore them from now. 03:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Uh? Oh Hi there! I'm just stalking this wiki these days. I'll write a blog post so you can know why... Salutations! Naoki2534 14:46, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Mugenfan here sorry i miss out saying something in you bithday so happy brithday.i thing where can i get this daniel like in this video why did you make that one private?.and the final Old Daniel looks like a Kfm Spritewap. Raman livingstone Three things: 1.- Thanks, 2.- No you're not getting an uncomplete character and 3.- OMG NOONE OF YOU SEEM TO GET THE JOKE I DID ON MY BIRTHDAY. 02:05, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Oops.. sorry, that was me using I/E instead of Firefox.. Should pay more attention.. ¬_¬ Koa-Devil 02:06, June 10, 2012 (UTC) About my "DarkDonald1" Page Thank you. DarkDonald (talk) 01:47, August 7, 2012 (UTC) No problem :D Koa-Devil (talk) 01:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) MUGENFan's never got made lololol and hacker lol plz by MMH98 Dat true Daniel? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 19:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, in his website apprently he just mentioned it as a WIP edit but it's been a long while since he said so. It was basically just an edit with a few different sprites by his description, but it never was released. Koa-Devil (talk) 19:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) wow! Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 19:38, February 9, 2013 (UTC) multimultihacker98 (talk) 22:04, april 8, 2014 (UTC) thanks daniel thanks :D One of those Stages Hey, Where can i download one of your stages? :) JoshGearyAndJoeySlikk (talk) I accept defeat It was hard to beat this battle so... i don't know what i'll do now. Maybe follow the wind aimlessly... anyway i wish luck to you in your new journey as a chatmod. 01:06, August 17, 2014 (UTC) You may still become a chatmod yet. Well, not yet, but perhaps some time down the line ;) 13:03, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Congratz, son You've been stabbed. Do you: A) Hello B) You're a chatmod now C) Enjoy If you didn't treat this as a multiple choice question and actually read each answer in order, then hoorah! You've noticed that you're a chatmod now. Don't screw up or I'll be forced to do something many would consider "very not nice". Pftheh, I'm kidding about everything except the screwing up chatmod promotion stuff. It's quite clear that our community saw you as the perfect candidate, so congratulations. Based on our current chat rules, first it's a warning, then a kick if they continue, then another kick should they return and persist, then a ban. Chances are, you won't even need to do any of this :P Have fun! 23:03, August 17, 2014 (UTC) And just in case, use this for future reference because you'll never know when you'll need it. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 23:18, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Daniel recolor here (not exactly) hi daniel, i´m Narayan23456 and i´m your best fan, congratulations, you are probably the best creator ever, WARNING, this message is extremely useless XD, thank you for wasting my time, thanks :D The funny thing is that you wasted your fucking time for writing that. BTW, next time sign your stupid post. Koa-Devil (talk) 22:32, October 29, 2014 (UTC) WTF? why you comes in chat when i´m here and you blocks me?? NGL_or_narayan23456 (talk) 01:39, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I am told that you are spamming the chat over skype, I saw your spamming, therefore, I blocked you ASAP because of your already repeated offenses. Koa-Devil (talk) 00:41, January 19, 2015 (UTC)